


Mariage

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce que Mike lui disait.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 11!

Dustin fixa Mike avec horreur, comme si son ami venait de lui dire qu'il voulait se battre contre le Kraken.

«Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Elle va très mal le prendre.

-Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

-Non mais elle va te tuer. Ça fait des mois qu'elle et Lucas dorment à peine pour que tout soit parfait. Elle a failli se faire virer de son job et ils ont failli tout annuler il y a encore une semaine alors _je t'en pris_ ne fais pas ça.»

Mike grimaça mais soupira et rangea sa bague dans sa poche, vexé. Dustin soupira de soulagement.

«Donc pour toi, c'est non?

-Will va clairement te faire regretter de te mettre à genou pour ça, alors oui, c'est un non. Je veux dire, pense à Max! Elle n'a pas convaincu Lucas de se marier aujourd'hui, en plein hiver, avec tous les risques de la météo, pour que tu attires toute l'attention sur toi.

-J'imagine.

-Et moi j'en suis sûr. Reste en vie mon pote, ça me rendrait triste de te perdre sur un mauvais choix.»

Mike lui adressa un petit sourire et ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé et que l'un des deux n'avait pas sorti une bague pour demander l'avis de l'autre dessus. Ils allèrent quitter leur planque quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Steve.

«Vous faites quoi? Vous avez des discours à faire les gars, c'est dans quelques minutes! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prêts?

-Bien sûr qu'on est prêts, on n'est pas stupides!»

Dustin se tourna vers Mike quand il le sentit se taire et au moment où il vit la mine déconfite de son ami, il sentit toute son énergie partir.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as basé ton discours sur _ça_?

-En partie.

-Bordel, sérieux? Tu sais quoi? Tu vas improviser et je ne veux pas voir une seule goutte de sang couler, tu m'as compris?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» s'inquiéta Steve.

-Rien du tout, ne t'en fais surtout pas.

-C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça.

-Tant pis!»

Il poussa Mike et Steve hors de la cachette – qui était en fait les toilettes de la salle qu'avaient loués Lucas et Max – et se précipita dans la grande salle, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout se passerait bien, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il s'assit à sa table et aussitôt Jane se pencha sur lui, intriguée.

«Il se passe quoi avec Mike?» chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour ne pas foutre la journée en l'air mais tu devrais comprendre très vite dans les jours qui viennent.»

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait alors il lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Il regarda Mike monter sur l'estrade pour improviser un discours et retint un rire. Jane serra doucement son bras pour attirer son attention alors il se pencha légèrement vers elle sans quitter son ami des yeux.

«Promets-moi qu'on ne se mariera jamais.»

Sa demande le fit sourire.

«Promis, jamais. À présent, apprécie comme nous tous le discours de Mike, il a du en improviser une bonne partie.»

Elle lui adressa un regard intrigué et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vivement vers leur ami qui brodait autour du peu de discours qu'il avait, bafouillant.

Quand Dustin se tourna vers Max et Lucas, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Autant Max ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il se passait – en même temps Mike avait promis connaître son discours – et fronçait tant les sourcils qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux autant Lucas semblait avoir compris, se pinçant l'arête du nez, retenant certainement un rire comme lui le faisait.

Plus tard, Max lança le bouquet comme le voulait la tradition – elle le faisait aussi tardivement parce que le bouquet avait été perdu par Nancy qui avait seulement voulu le mettre hors de la portée de ses enfants – et le lança si bien qu'il éveilla les réflexes de son frère qui l'attrapa avant de comprendre. Le flash de l'appareil photo de Jonathan sur le visage déboussolé et outré de Billy qui se dépêcha de donner les fleurs à la première personne à côté de lui – sans demander son avis à Will qui était juste passé par là pour récupérer un apéritif sur la grande table – avant de disparaître du regard de tous.

Jane tira la manche de Dustin en lui précisant que le lancer de bouquet avait été prévu pour que Billy l'attrape, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua le sang qui coulait légèrement du nez de sa copine et la regarda en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

«Comment as-tu pu oser céder aux caprices de Max pour quelque chose d'aussi futile?» lui demanda-t-il, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire car c'était en réalité une excellente idée.

-Max avait tellement l'air de vouloir ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur.»

Il sourit, ressentant une fierté pour sa petite copine qui s'amusait à faire ce genre de farce.

«Ne change jamais.

-Promis.»


End file.
